Into the Spirit Woods
by Lifirisas23
Summary: Into the woods if told with the story of Avatar the Last Airbender!


INTO THE SPIRIT WOODS

Narrator: Once upon a time, in a magical world, there lay four kingdoms on the edge of a great wood

Cut to Toph staring out the window in her house

Toph: I wish

Narrator: And in this village

Toph: More than anything

Narrator: Lived a young girl

Toph: More then life more then riches

Narrator: and a young Air Nomad

Cuts to Aang, Katara, Sokka and Momo in flight to the fire temple

Aang: I wish

Narrator: And his freinds

Aang: More than anything

Team Avatar: More than the moon

Toph: Today is an earthbending tournament

Team Avatar: More than life

Toph: I wish to go to the tournament

Team Avatar: More than anything

Aang: I wish I can bring balance to the world

Cut back to Toph's house where her parents come into her room

Toph's dad: You wish to go to the tournament?

Toph's mom overlapping: You toph you wish to go to the tournament? The tournament the earthbending tournament?

Toph: Yes

Toph's dad: Look at yourself, look at your size. You are too small and weak nevertheless

Toph: I still wish to go to the tournament

Tophs dad: You still wish to go to the tournament

Tophs mom: You still wish to go to the tournament

Tophs dad: Where you might just lose your life!

Narrator: Toph's parents were kind of heart but cruel of action for they sometimes went to drastic measures to keep their daughter from getting hurt

Scene cuts to prince Zuko standing on the deck of his ship next to Iroh staring at the heavens

Zuko: I wish

Narrator: And a banished prince who needs to regain his honor

Zuko: I just want to get back to my father and my home! Make me capture the avatar please! Just to regain my honor so I can get back home. I need to capture the avatar please!

Cut to Toph in her house. Her dad comes back into the room

Tophs dad: Toph, if you can lift that rock with earthbending

He points to a enormous rock

Toph's dad: Then you may go to the tournament

He walks away

Toph: Come badgermoles. Come from the hills, and the holes, and the ground and the earth! Two badgermoles here Toph

Toph: Quick badgermoles. Lift this rock into the sky! Move it up and swiftly raise it into the sky! Make it fly!

Cut back to Zuko and Iroh

Iroh: Now listen well Zuko. You can't just focus on capturing the Avatar for your entire life.

Zuko: No uncle! This is my one purpose now!

Iroh: Look at you! You have gotten thinner in your size, you have shadows in your eyes you look ready to collapse

Zuko: But-

Iroh: You can take some time to sit and dither. All your withers wither with ya'. And I just want you to have a good life!

Zuko: Look!

He points to Aang flying in the distance above the spirit woods

Zuko: Helmsman!

Helmsman: Yes sir?

Zuko: Into the woods I need to go, I hate to leave I have to though. Into the woods I have to go to finally complete my journey! Into the woods and through the trees to capture the avatar if I can. Into the woods to capture him! Into the woods to capture him!

Iroh: Are you certain of your way?

Zuko: The way is clear! The light is good! I have some fear but i'll get over it like I should. The woods are just trees, the trees are just woods! I sort of hate to do this, but if I miss my chance I won't get over it!

The ship docks next to the spirit woods

Zuko: Into the woods and down the path, to get the avatar for my dad. Into the woods and who can tell what's waiting on the journey? Into the woods to reach my goal to get the avatar to resolve my toll, I can never tell what lies ahead for all I know i'll have to make him dead

Zuko gets off the ship

Zuko: But into the woods! Into the woods! Into the woods to regain my honor! And back before dark!

Cut to Toph's house where Toph is pretending to hold the rock

Toph's dad: Toph! Get up here it's time for lunch!

Toph: Leave badgermoles, back to the holes and the hills and the-

Toph's dad: Were waiting!

Toph comes up

Toph: I lifted the rock!  
Toph's dad: Hurry up and eat your food. Toph are you really looking like that?

Toph's dad pointed to her clothes

Toph's dad: You must change into proper clothes. And wearing a fancy hat, so you'll look beautiful!  
Toph: I know.

Toph to herself: Why do I be good, why do I be nice, what's the good in being nice? So be nice Toph, good Toph, Nice, helpless, helpless, Nice

Toph's dad: Change!

Toph runs upstairs to do so

Toph: What's the point of being good, what's the point of being kind so far if everyone else is blind to you really are. Nice Toph, Good Toph, Nice good good nice!  
Toph's dad: What's taking you so long?

Cut's to Aang facing Avatar Roku

Roku: Greetings Aang

Aang: Hello Roku, what do I need to do to restore balance to the world?

Roku: In the past no less than one hundred years ago. A comet came that amplified the firebenders power. It was a horrible time but not for the fire lord. This comet will return and what you need to do more then anything in the world is….

Roku: Bend! Bend! Nothing but bend! Firebending, waterbending, earthbending, lightingbending, Airbending, Icebending!

Aang: Allright

Roku: You say alright but it's not quite because you need to fight the fire lord because Sozin's comet is coming back by the last summer night. You'll be fighting him, defeating him! You'll be traveling the entire world, learning all the bending knowledge, ripping up the fire lord's reign of terror! You'll need to stop him then and their!

Aang: Ok Roku, I'll do what you asked that seems fair

Roku nodded

Roku: And of course you know you don't need to learn to bend air. Just learn to bend water, fire and earth with care! And make it square

Aang: I have to learn the three bending arts?

Roku: Yes.

Aang: Where will I learn them?

Roku: Go into the spirit woods to the three kingdoms and learn to bend, one the element of water, two the element of earth and three the element of fire. Learn to bend these by summer's end and defeat the fire lord and I guarantee. A balance as perfect as balance can be! Go to the woods!

Roku disappears and cut to Toph's house. Toph comes up to her parents

Toph: I've lifted the rock! Now can I go to the tournament?  
Toph's mom: The tournament? Look at yourself, look at your clothes. Boulders are one thing but darling with those. You'll become the fool of the tournament. And might just lose your life!

Cut back to Aang and team Avatar flying away from the fire temple

Katara: So you have to go into the woods to find three people to teach you fire, water and earthbending?

Aang: Yes, and I need to defeat the fire lord. Otherwise he will gain giant amounts of power and take over the world.

Katara: Great! Let's go together

Aang: No. The imbalance of the world is my problem. Only I can restore balance. the imbalance is my problem!

Katara, Sokka overlapping: No the imbalance is our problem. Only we can restore balance the imbalance is our problem!

Aang: No! You are not coming through the spirit woods with me and that is final. What are the bending arts I need to learn again?  
Sokka: You don't remember?! water fire and earth. water, fire and earth

Aang: Water, fire and earth water, fire and earth.

Cut back to Toph

Aang overlapping: Water, fire and earth, water, fire and earth

Toph: I still wish to go to the tournament.

Aang: Water, fire and earth, water, fire and earth

Toph: But how will I go to the tournament

Aang: Water, fire and earth, water fire and earth

Toph: I know i'll visit the spirit tree! And tell it I just want to go to the tournament

Aang: Air fire, water? No water fire and earth.

Toph takes off towards the woods

Toph and Aang: Into the woods it's time to go it may be all in vain I know. Into the woods but even so I have to take the journey.

Toph and team avatar: Into the woods the path is straight I know it well but who can tell

Aang: Into the woods to restore this imbalance that has fell!

Toph: Into the woods to go to the spirit tree!

Zuko: Into the woods to capture the Avatar!

Iroh sighs and starts to follow Zuko

Iroh: Into the woods to talk sense into my nephew

Toph: Into the woods to go to the tournament!

Everyone: Into the woods without regret, the choice is made, the task is set. Into the woods but not forget, why you're on the journey. Into the woods to fulfill our task I don't care how the time is now

Aang: Into the woods to learn how to bend! Into the woods to restore balance!

Toph: Into the woods to win the earthbending tournament

Zuko: Into the woods to restore my honor! Into the woods to restore my honor!

Everyone: The way is clear! The light is good! I have no fear nor no one should! The woods are just trees! The trees are just woods!

Zuko: No need to be afraid there

Aang: (Gasp!) There's something in that glade there

He points to a glade

Aang: Oh never mind

Everyone: Into the woods without delay but careful not to lose the way. Into the woods who knows what may be lurking on the journey? Into the woods to fulfill the task so we can all go home at last. Into the woods

Aang: To restore balance!  
Zuko: To capture the avatar

Toph: To go to the tournament!  
Everyone: To restore, to capture, to learn, to talk, to go to the tournament. Into the woods! Into the woods! Then out of the woods!

Zuko and Iroh and Toph : And back before dark!

Aang: And back before summer's end!


End file.
